Dramione Oneshot Prove you wrong
by iJazzle
Summary: Draco felt someone stepped in front of him. He wanted to attack the person right as he heard the soft whisper. 'Shh..it won't last long.When i'm finished with you it will be gone.“ Finished?What-“ He was stopped by a soft finger pressing against his lips


Draco and Hermione – Prove you wrong

Draco's P.O.V.

Draco and his so called friends Crabbe and Goyle were roaming to the next class when he notices Granger and the Weasel standing in a corner wispering and stopping aprubtly as he came in the sign. Draco, beeing his usually self couldn't let the chance slip to provocate his favourite mudblood.

„Planning the next date Granger, or are you just panning the next super secret thing to save the world? But i have to say if it comes to the last one the Weasel woulnd't be a big help"

Crabbe and Goyle snickered behind him. Good he really doesn't knwo why he bothers spending time with this idiots.

„Fuck off 's none off your business"

„My, my Granger, didn't know you have such a dirty mouth. Don't be so rude and answer me one question. Did you two already shag or are you really saving yourself for wedding night?"

Weasly tried to punch him but Granger hold the redhead back, whispering something about him being not worth it.

„That's what I though. Well, It would really be a suprise if you can make a man..or boy wants you Granger, let alone you could seduce one''

Draco placed his oh so well know smirk on his face and left not seeing a furious Hermione.

* * *

It was already past curfew when Draco was heading down the floor to his dorm and someone grabbed his arm, pulling him in an empty classroom.

It was happening to fast and suddenly he didn't saw anything and his wand was gone.

„Who is this?Give me my fucking wand and remove the spell!"

He was feeling that someone stepped in front if him. He wanted to attack the person right as he heard the soft wisper.

„Shh..it won't last long, I promise. When I'm finished with you it will be gone."

„Finished?What-"

he was stopped by a soft finger pressing lightly against his lips. The person took another step forwards and he felt an body pressing against his. He felt breast pressing against his own chest and realizion hit him. It was a girl! A well-built girl to mention brought him here, blinded him for some unknown reason and was now trying to..well what was she trying to?guess he just had to wait.

The said girl let her hand travel to his cheek, caressing it to the back of his neck. And suddenly her lips gently touch his. With this innocent touch all the thoughts were bashed out of his head. He kissed her back, wrapping on arm around her waist and laying one hand on her face. The kiss fastened, grew more passionating. Draco let his tongue stroke her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She allowed him in and as their tongues met Draco felt a burning in his loins. As they partened, breathing hard the girl took his hand and lead him to a chair. No words were speaking from this point and no word were necessary.

He sat down, not knowing what to expect an he felt her straddling him. She leaned down to kiss his jaw, her lips wandering to his ear where she gently nibbled on his earlobe and then down to his neck. He groaned and felt himself harden. God this felt so good. She noticed his growing shaft and rocked her hips forward. Rubbing herself against him. Her lips roamed across his body, her fingers opened his shirt so his chest was bare. He felt her shifting down his legs and kneeing between them. Her lips were on his chest and when she found his nibble and lightly sucked it he couldn't help but moan.

Her lips wandered down, to his abs and when she reached his navel dipping her tounge in it for just a second he was hand removed his belt quickly and when she pushed his pants and boxer down his erection sprang free.

He couldn't belive it. Was she really going to...?

He felt her hand around his manhood and his hips bucked automatically. He sweared he never was so turned on in his life. She was stroking him, gently squeezing and when he though it couldn't get any better he felt her little tongue dart out to lick his cock.

„Oh God.."

She put the top of his cock in her soft, hot mouth and sucked gently, swirling her tounge around it. He was gooing to loose it, he knew it. His hand buried in her curly hair, to guide her or to find hold. He didn't knew it. All he could think of was her hot mouth that was pulling his cock in deeply know. Her head boobed up and down, sucking hard. His hips bucked uncontrolledly and he was moaning, sweating, trembling. His eyes squeezed shut and he emptied himself in her mouth with one loud groan.

When he came down from his high he notices that she wasn't there anymore. He was about to stand up when he heard clothes rustling and then she was back. Straddling him again, he felt on his bare skin that she was only in her underwear. He lowered his lips and they were kissing again. Soon Draco's hands found their way to her breasts, kneeing them gently trough her bra. She moaned and bit his bottom lip lightly. This sound and the feel of her moistened underwear on his member made him hard again. He opened her bra and then kissed his way down to her breast. When he licked around her erected nibble her hips bucked and she was whimpering.

His right hand was traveling down between her thighs, and when he reached his goal he was groaning how wet she was. His fingers slip under her underwear and circled the girls clit. She was moaning, her hands buried in his silver blond hair, and bucking her hips to show him where she needed him the most. He parted her slick folds with his fingers and then he trust two fingers inside her.

„Oh..oh fuck"

He pushed his fingers in and out and soon she was moaning and panting. He felt her hot breath tickle his neck and he couldn't believe how much he wanted this girl. Right when he felt that she was close she pushed his hand away. He was about to ask what was wrong but he silenced him with a passionate kiss.

She stood up, removed her underwear and get back to her previous position. His cock was throbbing with need as he felt her hands on his shoulders and then finally she lowered herself on him. It was slow,almost a torture but oh it felt so good. When he filled her completely he let out a deep groan. 'Fuck!How tight she was' Her forehead rested on his and he felt her hot breath on his lips.

His hand found their way to around her lower back, pulling her even closer, so their chests were touching. She began to move, slow at first and then faster taking him deeper in. Her head was on his shoulder, her hands on his back, she was moaning and close to the edge. Like him. Holding on eachother, panting, moaning and trembling they found heaven together.

When it was over they were both covered with sweat and breathing hard. Draco stroke her cheek fondly.

„Who are you?"

His voice was rough and he though she wasn't going to answer when she whispered.

„It doesn't matter"

„Then..why?"

He felt her head snapping up, like she was remembering the reason just then.

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

„To prove you wrong..Malfoy"

Draco couldn't say anything. He sat there shocked while she got dressed and left.

No..no it couldn't be her. It just couldn't.

But then his vision cleared, he saw finally where he was and right there on the floor lied a gold-red Griffindor tie.

'Oh fuck me'.


End file.
